El juego del shipper
by miliai
Summary: Kirishima es un joven héroe profesional, el cual ya no sabe que hacer con ese cosquilleo molesto en su estómago al ver a sus dos mejores amigos juntos. Su solución a prueba de errores: ¡Shippearlos!


Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando miró por última vez la hora, pero no sabría decir con exactitud cuánto había pasado de eso, por la claridad asomando en su ventana diría que bastante. El sueño se le había pasado ni bien descubrió esa aterradora y perturbadora comunidad de fans shippeadores que tan cautivado, y asustado, lo tenían. Ahora, con las orejas adornando su rostro, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de enfocar su borrosa vista en el fanfic que estaba a punto de terminar.

Eijirou no podía estas más sorprendido de la imaginación que tenían todos esos seguidores de los súper héroes. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco incómodo con tantas novelas sobre sus compañeros enamorados entre ellos, incluso a él llegaban a emparejarlo con héroes y heroínas con los que nunca había hablado. Pero había algo que le impulsaba a seguir con su lectura, morbo tal vez.

No había sido su idea para pasar el último miércoles libre que tenia de aquí a dos años, pero con sus amigos habían organizado para juntarse el fin de semana después de San Valentín y aprovechando tomó sus dos semanas de vacaciones para poder pasar un tiempo de calidad entre bros con su squad.

Después de todo llevaban semanas sin hablar por culpa de una oleada de ataques de villanos cuyo principal objetivo eran los centros turísticos. Tenían a todos los héroes de la ciudad sin dormir y trabajando horas extras, por suerte la unión de varias agencias había logrado atrapar a las cabecillas del grupo y desmantelar la banda.

Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa. Su hermano, su bae, su gemelo perdido hijo de otra madre, su bro... El muy desgraciado de Kaminari "pantalones flojos" Denki lo había dejado plantado en su noche de videojuegos y películas para irse detrás de una chica que le había dado mach en una página de citas.

Nunca olvidaría esa traición, se lo recordaría y lo usaría a si favor cada vez que tuviese oportunidad.

No tuvo más remedio que encerrarse en el triste cuarto, de su triste departamento a jugar tristes pero entretenidos videojuegos, solo, como un triste perro. Agradecía que Denki se los haya olvidado, por una vez la falta de memoria de su amigo le fue útil.

Pero la felicidad le duro poco, después de levantarse para preparar un sandwiche con todo lo medianamente comestible que tenía en su nevera, el hechizo del juego se había roto y ya no tenía ganas de seguir jugando.

Aburrido apago la consola y se echó en la cama, fue entonces que encontró su verdadera salvación. Sus benditos y demoníacos fans.

Navegando en Twitter encontró un hashtag que se le hizo curioso "BakudekuIsCanon", el cual estaba entre las tendencias mundiales. Al darle clic encontró diversas imágenes de sus dos amigos compartiendo una tácita de café en un local perdido en el centro de Tokio, estaban algo apartados del resto de comensales y vestían como si fueran a asaltar un banco. Las imágenes eran aparentemente recientes, tal vez de esa misma tarde.

Aunque parecían tratar de no llamar la atención el hecho de que anden con lentes de sol y gorras dentro de un local era bastante sospechosos, sumando a eso que cualquiera podía recocer esos rizos primavera y los furiosos mechones asesinos rubios en cualquier lugar.

No podía negar que la curiosidad le picaba al ver las fotos de la supuesta escapada romántica. Siempre se consideró cercano a Katsuki así que en parte estaba feliz porque se consiguiera alguien tan lindo y puro como Midoriya para poder pasar sus días libres. Desde que iban juntos a la escuela parecían tener esa cercanía, yéndose a solas para hablar por horas.

Por otro lado, algo en su pecho le molestaba cuando leía los cientos y cientos de comentarios de distintos usuarios eufóricos, quienes practicante afirmaban la existencia de una boda.

No podía culparlos, él mismo estaba confundido. Katsuki nunca fue alguien muy sociable, al día de hoy le costaba trabajo no insultar a sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque daba fe de que hacia su mayor esfuerzo. Midoriya siempre tuvo un cierto encanto con las personas, llegaba a ganarse tu corazón con su fuerte convicción, su lucha por conseguir sus ideales o simplemente con la hermosa carita que tenía. Tal vez le haya tomado años, pero se notaba que al fin estaba consiguiendo hacerse un lugar entre los tan exclusivos "amigos" de Katsuki.

Sonrió al imaginarse un futuro donde ambos charlaban entre risas compartiendo anécdotas mientras comían algún platillo picante preparado por Katsuki, mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo que las palabras estaban de más, que ni un libro podría expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se imaginó un mundo los sueños de las fans más locas se hacían realidad, donde sus amigos salían.

Al mirar las fotos realmente no podía no creer en las palabras de los tweets. Katsuki actuaba distinto con Midoriya desde hace mucho tiempo, okey eso era verdad. Katsuki solía salir con sus amigos en grupo, pero con Midoirya salían solos, okey eso también era verdad. Midoriya parecía confiar en él mucho más que en otras personas, tal vez eso sea verdad. Midoriya podía tener como confidente a Katsuki y eso no sería raro.

Tal vez sus amigos habían empezado a desarrollar sentimientos uno por el otro, era algo totalmente normal. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, de ir a la misma escuela, de encontrarse en las patrullas, no sería descabellado pensar que habría sentimientos entre los dos.

Y es que era la historia perfecta, amigos de la infancia distanciados al perseguir sus sueños que luego se enfrentaban uno contra el otro solo para descubrir que había florecido entre ellos un amor tan fuerte que no los hacia dudar en tomarse de las manos y enfrentar al mundo.

Eran perfectos juntos. Se vean bien uno con el otro y, sobre todo, sus estilos de combate también eran muy buenos juntos.

Cuando se ponía a pensar en ello su cabeza solo encontraba más y más razones para afirmar las locuras de las fans. Sabía que solo eran desvaríos de unas chicas que venían en gay, pero a su mente le encantaba jugar con él y no paraba de preguntarse si solo eran fantasías o algo de verdad estaba pasando. La intriga le estaba haciendo presión en el pecho y casi podía sentir como si se lo estuvieran apretando.

Bueno a lo mejor se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por las especulaciones infundadas. Solo eran imágenes comunes y corrientes de dos amigos pasando una tarde juntos, no podía ser raro. Solo era la fantasía de un grupo de fans, no era real.

Ah, pero la maldita curiosidad, ese sentimiento que le producía un cosquilleo en sus dedos y una leve ansiedad que solo paró cuando tomó el valor de adentrarse en el bajo mundo de los fanarts. Desde una cuenta falsa con nombre "BakuKatsu15" logro infiltrarse en líneas enemigas.

No estaba seguro de cómo pasó de las imágenes en Twitter a novelas escritas en Wattpad y . La magia de internet, pensaba mientras agregaba las historias que le llamaban la atención a su biblioteca.

Empezó a leer una sobre algo llamado Omegaverse, no entendía que rayos estaba pasando con las letras griegas y porque todos se distinguían con una pero la historia era interesante, se podía oler el drama en cada palabra. La autora hacia un gran trabajo con las personalidades de los personajes, podía imaginarse perfectamente a sus compañeros viviendo esas escenas. Lo que no era bueno para su corazón. Que poder tan tenebroso el que se escondía bajo la inocente fachada de una novela romántica.

Estaba tan absorto en la discusión del Midoriya y el Todoroki de la historia que no se dio cuenta que el sol ya estaba colándose por entre las cortinas e iba directo a su cara. Cuando vio la hora casi le da un patatús.

Mmm no me arrepiento se dijo a si mismo mientras frotaba sus ojos, los cuales parecían estar por caérsele en cualquier momento.

Apagando su celular se acomodó en la cama listo para dormir. O ese era el plan, su sueño no duro mucho ya que apenas unas horas después de haberse acostado se levantó de golpe con los fuertes golpes de su mejor amigo a la ahora rota y electrocutada puerta.

El funeral de Kaminari se tuvo que postergar gracias a que el muy astuto llegó con dos bandejas de papas fritas y una hamburguesa extra grande para cada uno. Se salvaba solo porque al pensar en que volver a comer un sandwich de queso agrio y pollo reseco se le revolvía el estómago y le producía nauseas.

Estúpido y sensual Kaminari, te debo una Bro rápidamente puso a calentar la comida en su mini microondas, ya era demasiado esperar que la trajera caliente.

Oh al menos tu aprecias lo que hago por ti hermano lloriqueó el rubio en medio de un dramático desplome en el sofá que usaba como perchero.

Si a Denki no lo contrataron para una novela turca es porque temen que domine el mundo. Su mejor amigo tenía un indiscutible don para exagerar cualquier cosa y transformarse en Soraya Montenegro mientras se quejaba de su vida.

Al parecer su supuesta novia, la chica que había conocido hace dos semanas, lo había dejado por no ser como se lo imaginaba. No podía culparla, nadie se espera las babosadas que suelta Kaminari o sus chistes malos. Las miradas que atraía con su cara por lo generar las alejaba cuando se ponía palillos en la nariz y empezaba a hacer ruidos extraños diciendo ser una morsa.

Pero Denki se seguía engañando a si mismo diciendo que las chicas no sabían el tesoro invaluable que se perdían. Que se arrentirian y volverían a sus pies rogando por su atención. Cosa que está de más aclarar nunca pasa, ni pasara.

Sabes no sabe de lo que se pierde, ella debería haber valorado más lo nuestro dijo casi atropellándose Digo, yo soy un buen partido ¿A poco no? Soy guapo y un héroe profesional admirado.

\- Oye ¿y si mejor pones información verdadera en tu perfil y sacas esa foto de Todoroki? Tal vez así las chicas que te contactan sabes a que se enfrentan recordó que una de las idioteces que su amigo puso en su descripción que tenía una casa de dos pisos, una piscina, un perro y un trabajo estable. Olvidándose casualmente de aclarar que eso era en "los Sims".

Además de que soy amable, servicial y soy muy bueno escuchando Seguía hablando mientras se limpiaba la nariz con una remera sucia de Kirishima, ignorándolo.

En vista de que el rubio estaba encerrado en su esfera de negación fue a servir la comida, la cual ya estaba bien calentita. Puso las hamburguesas en dos platos limpios junto a las papas fritas que entraron y las llevo haciendo equilibrio con dos latas de cerveza bajo sus axilas.

No había tardado ni dos minutos en hacer todo eso, pero al volver el chico al que supuestamente le rompieron el corazón estaba más que feliz riendo al teléfono. Cauteloso puso los platos en un espacio vacío de la mesita de café, viendo de reojo al energético chico.

Si, si, más que seguro, listo, nos vemos allá una vez que corto se dio vuelta mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

No sonrías así, me das miedo Bro el chico había preferido enfocar su vista en la muy deliciosa hamburguesa que estaba devorando.

Límpiate el hocico que tienes salsa, y ponte tu mejor ropa ¡Jirou nos invitó a una cita grupal! el rubio practicante saltó del sillón celebrando.

Los sueños parecían hacerse realidad para algunos, pensaba Kirishima mientras veía a Denki perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba haciendo los bailes más ridículos en su repertorio.

¡¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí!!

En verdad se los agradezco un montón ;-; esta es una de mis primeras historias (de ahí a que haya tantos errores XD) Originalmente iba a ser un one short para san valentin pero pasaron cosas y bueno aquí estamos, a 10 días de san valentin y siendo un two short(?

Se que no paso mucho en esta miseria de cap pero prometo que sera interesante en los próximos :') o bueno eso espero.

Es una historia cortita, principalmente porque me cuesta mucho hacer capítulos largos y extenderme en la trama, por eso planeo terminarla en el siguiente cap. Aunque si veo que me explayo mucho tal vez sean dos :3

¡De nuevo muchas gracias por leer! (No puedo creer hayan llegado hasta el final jajajaja)

Tal vez este publicando el fin de semana que viene si todo va bien :')

Saludos y besitos!


End file.
